


The Gluteny Defender of WDLF

by StormyDaze



Category: We Die Like Fen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: I had to.





	The Gluteny Defender of WDLF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).




End file.
